Restart for the better
by Kakashi's Dark Angel wolf
Summary: The normal OC reincarnated into the Narutoverse (Naruto universe). Or maybe not so normal. Reborn as Obito Uchiha's sister, Rin's best friend, and Kakashi actually admits that she's his friend. This Uchiha prodigy is determined to restart her life in the Naruto world, and determined to make her life, and others, change for the better. Better than it sounds. (I hope.) T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Normal people don't think about how they're going to die. They get scared if they do. I was anything but normal. I didn't obsess over death or anything, I just wasn't afraid of it.

That's why, when I saw my death coming toward me, I wasn't afraid. I was… content. Dying for my friends? I didn't have one problem with it. And maybe now, I would get to see Mom again.

The man raised the gun until it was pointed at my forehead. I watched him with calm brown eyes. I would finally be freed from this hell that was my life. I have been abused for a long time. Ever since a little after Mom died. For me, dying was an escape.

"Goodbye, brat." The man pulled the trigger, and I felt a small pain. Not really painful. It was like touching a partially healed bruise. It was the kind of death I had been hoping for. Quick, easy, painless.

I was in a forest clearing. I saw a woman standing in front of me. She was wearing a long white dress. The kind that was two layers. The outer layer was see-through. The bottom layer was a non-see-through white. Her hair was sky blue and wavy. It spilled loosely around her shoulders in a gracefully careless way. She was beautiful, and had a kind presence about her.

I stared at her in awe. "Who… are you?" I finally asked.

"I go by many names. What name do you think fits?" Her voice was soft, smooth, and there was a curiosity, and a hint of amusement in it.

I looked at her thoughtfully. "I think… Caelum. The Latin word for sky."

She smiled softly at me. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name. You are correct, in a sense. But let's not get into that. We could be here for centuries."

"Do you have something better to do?"

"No, but it is a rather exhausting topic to cover. Besides, I doubt you would have very much fun sitting around here doing nothing really."

"True. What, where, or when is this place?"

She chuckled. "This is my abode. Or I guess you could call it my own little world. Time is irrelevant here."

I snorted."So basically you have total control?"

She smiled again. "Basically. And I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

"Since you died for your friends, you have a choice."

"A choice?"

"You can choose to be reborn wherever you want. And you can choose whether or not to keep your memories of your past life."

I blinked, then bit my lip. "Can… Can I think about this?"

Her smile softened."Of course. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks." I walked over to the pool of water near the edge of the trees. It had a waterfall spilling over rocks on the far right. I sat down at the edge of the pool and thought.

In my last life I had lived with my parents and older brothers for about six, almost seven, years. Everything was perfect. Then Mom died. It was a car accident. Afterwards, my dad started getting distant. It was sad and painful, but life moved on. Nothing big happened until about a year after she died. Dad suddenly got violent. His painful emotions burst out of him in the form of abuse. He needed someone to blame, and he chose me. My brothers were no different. I was weak, helpless.

Until I turned eleven, the abuse was purely physical and mental. When I turned eleven, they took it a step farther. They didn't care that I was a kid. They didn't care that it was illegal even more than normal abuse was. They didn't care that it hurt me to the core, that it broke me. They simply didn't care.

School was my place of escape. During hours, I blended in, did my school work, hung around with my geeky but awesome friends, talking about anime. Then, after school hours, I went to the library and watched anime and read fan fictions. About Kakashi and Obito mostly. They were my two favorite characters.

That was my life for nine years. Now, at sixteen, a crazy guy decided to come into my school and kill a bunch of people. He just happened to come to my classroom and break in. So, I did the suicidal thing and protect my friends. They were the only true family I had after all. So I stood up to him, fought him a little, then got myself killed.

Did I want to keep my memories? I knew where I wanted to go. The Naruto universe could do with some changes. Just by being there, I would change things. Probably. So did I want to keep my memories?

With a sigh I realized I didn't have a choice. Probably wasn't good enough. It wasn't a risk I was willing to take. I stood up and walked back to Caelum.

"So? Did you make your choice?"

"I did. I want to go to the Narutoverse, and I want to keep my memories."

She smiled contently. "Consider it done, and good luck. I have another gift as well."She reached out and touched my forehead. "You will now be able to understand anything that anyone says in Japanese. Close your eyes."

I did and found myself in an enclosed space. I had very little room to move. I suddenly felt the space around me convulse. I was… confused at first. Then I realized what was going on. I was being reborn. Literally. I was… a little disgusted. _You couldn't have sent me right _after_ I was born?_

My eyes were hit by a bright light. I closed them to protect them.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl."

"Can I see her?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I was passed from one person's arms to another's. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar woman above me. She had black hair and black eyes. "Welcome to the world, Hikari Uchiha, and meet your brother, Obito."

Uchiha?! Obito?!

_Yes!_

I could change everything! I smiled up at my new mother. I was content.

_Alright. So this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Helpful criticism will be noted. Flames will be ignored._

_Another thing, THIS IS NOT MY LIFE!_

_Sorry wanted to make sure everyone knew that. Both of my parents are alive and well and my only sibling is my 6 month old brother. My parents are awesome and I love them very much. That is all._

_Question (I've seen authors do this so I thought I'd try it out): Who is your favorite character? Or top five if you can't choose one._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

I quickly grew used to my new life. My parents were kind people who cared about Obito and me. When I was about six months old I realized that the warmth inside me hadn't been there before. I frowned and thought about what it could be. Then I understood. Chakra. Right. Duh.

I imagined a stream of blue thread. Then I imagined moving it, pushing it to my hands. Blue energy appeared around my hands. I grinned in delight. I quickly cut off the flow and looked around as I heard approaching feet. My mother, Sarine Uchiha, came in and picked me up to feed me.

When I first started eating, I was disgusted. But I really didn't have much choice in the matter. I had to eat, no matter how weird the process was.

After Obito and I had eaten, we were put on the floor to crawl around. I was already crawling and was working on walking. I was also working on talking, but my body wasn't cooperating. All that came out of my mouth were noises. I was getting frustrated.

I reached up with my hands and grabbed on to the side of the couch, then pulled myself up. I cautiously let go and took a step. I was a little wobbly, but I could walk. I took another step, then another. I gave a laugh of pleasure, which drew our parents to the living room. I heard my mother gasp, and I turned around. I lost my balance for a second, and my arms pin-wheeled around me so that I could keep my balance. It worked, thank goodness. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look at her!" My mother exclaimed.

"Yes. It looks like we might have a blooming prodigy on our hands." My father agreed.

"Pro-di-gee?" I sounded out, pleased that my voice was cooperating to a degree. My mother clapped her hands together in joy.

Later, I had a feeling that something bad was either happening, had happened, or was going to happen. If Tsunade was anything to go by, a sudden streak of good luck meant something bad was approaching. I wasn't sure when Sakumo had died, but I knew it wasn't this soon. In the flashbacks, Kakashi had looked about four, so I still had about three and a half years. I remember some fan fictions had said that Sakumo's mission had started the Third Great Shinobi war, but when I read his wiki page it hadn't said anything about that. So I was guessing that it had started before then. I fell asleep thinking about it.

Over the next few months, I learned how to walk without wobbling, run, and–finally–how to talk. I was pleased to say the least. Obito had started walking and running too. He was finally starting to talk as well. We were… close. He my "precious person" so to say. I loved him more than anything. (Although I will admit that I was biased. He _was_ one of my favorite characters in the anime.)

Oh, and I was right about the war. That had been my bad feeling. The Third Great Shinobi war had broken out. Sakumo hadn't started it, and he was still alive and earning a reputation. I wanted to save him, and I wanted to save Kakashi the pain, but I knew I couldn't. Not because I didn't want to screw up the storyline (That's what I was here for in the first place!) But because it simply wasn't possible. I wasn't physically able. I would be four for Jashin's sake!

There were also whispers about me going around. I was the prodigy. People practically worshiped me. I had always hated being the center of attention. It made me feel vulnerable.

And that's exactly why I slipped out of the district when I was two years old. I wanted to get away from the admiring stares, the awed whispers. I went for a walk on the edge of a nearby forest right next to a lake. I saw a boy my age sitting on the grass, just watching the lake. I examined him curiously, hoping to get a clue to who he was.

He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with grey stripes down the side, along with black Capri pants. He had silver hair that looked extremely soft. It was spiky, but not like Naruto's or Obito's. It hung down, but it was normal length, not long.

I suddenly realized who he was and had to fight my inner fangirl, who wanted to run over and hug him to death. The only reason didn't automatically recognize him was because he wasn't wearing a mask, and they never showed what he looked like when he was two. Unfortunately. Maybe it was to keep fangirls from dying from cuteness overload.

_Kakashi!_ My inner fangirl (Maybe I should name her…) squealed in excitement. I ignored her and walked over to him.

"Hey." I greeted. He looked up at me curiously.

"Hi. Who are you?" He tilted his head slightly. I smiled at him.

"Uchiha Hikari at your service!" I gave a mock bow with a flourish. To my surprise and satisfaction he laughed.

"Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you." Then he frowned. "Uchiha… You're from the Uchiha clan?" He looked at me with respect, and I groaned.

"I snuck away from the district to get _away_ from admiring looks and awed whispers! Forget my clan, please. I'm just like any other girl."

"I doubt it. I'm guessing that since you got respect from your clan, you're a prodigy. Am I wrong?"

I sighed. "No, you're not. But can you please, please, forget that? I just wanted to be treated normally for a change…"

He smiled. "Then I'll treat you normally. I know how you feel. People call me a prodigy too."

I perked up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you!"

He stood up and turned to me. "Have you ever been to the top of the Hokage Monument?"

I shook my head and he held out his hand. I reached up and took it. He pulled me to my feet and we walked side by side. I had a sudden idea. I was a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts as well as Anime, so I bought two popsicles and gave one to Kakashi.

We used chakra to run to the top of Hokage Mountain, then we sat down next to each other, ate ice cream, and watched the sun set. We talked about everything. Our favorite food, our favorite activity, our favorite color, lots of things.

Somehow we got on the topic of family, and he told me about his father. In return, I told him about all of my relatives. Before we knew it, it had gotten dark and we had to go home. We said goodbye, and promised to meet again the next day.

When I got home my parents greeted me and Obito tackled me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, saying hi to my parents.

When we sat down for supper, I told them all about Kakashi. My parents were glad that I had made a friend, and Obito was (I think) jealous that he had to share my attention. I just smiled and told him I still loved him most. That placated him.

When we went to bed, he snuggled up next to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and we fell asleep.

_Okay, so here is the update. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter and word is being annoying so the disclaimer is down here: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did._

_I'll try to update every day to two days, the most you'll probably ever have to wait is two weeks. I don't have school tomorrow, so expect at least one, maybe more updates._

_Answer: Kakashi and Obito. Others I like slightly less: Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, and Kisame._

_Well, bye for now!_


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered

_Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto…_

Chapter 2: Shattered

Two years passed with nothing really noteworthy happening. I introduced Kakashi to my family. At first, Obito didn't like him simply because Kakashi meant that he had to share me. But after I got them talking they became best friends, like they probably would have in the anime and manga if Obito hadn't died. Then Kakashi introduced Obito and I to his dad.

My first impression of Sakumo was that he was smart, kind, and extremely awesome. I liked him, Obito liked him, and Kakashi practically worshipped him. I think that he liked Obito and I too. Sakumo was one of three people I could always talk to about a training problem (Hey, I may have been 3-4, but I was determined to protect my family. And Kakashi and Sakumo counted as family, even though I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to protect Sakumo.) and actually get a list of what I was doing wrong, as well as tips on how to improve. My parents would also give me training tips and critics, but everyone else danced around what I was doing wrong and instead congratulated me on what I was doing right. After all, it wouldn't do to criticize the prodigy.

Kakashi, Obito and I spent all our time together. We spent the day training, playing games, and just hanging out. Every day at sunset we went to the top of the Hokage Monument and ate ice cream as the sun went down. Then we said goodbye and headed home for the night.

When Sakumo was on a break from missions, we hung out with him. One time we were talking and Sakumo and I started arguing on the best way to fight a sharingan wielder. Kakashi and Obito listened for about three seconds then zoned out to talk about something else. Somehow we got to talking about the best way to deal with several squads at once, and he pulled the shogi board. And that is how Kakashi, Obito, and I got addicted to shogi.

We also had a hobby as pickpockets. Whenever we wanted money for food, we picked a few pockets and that was that. We didn't steal from our parents very much though. And when we did, we always paid them back.

That was our life for two years. Everything was perfect. Then that perfect world was shattered.

I knew it was coming, I was mentally preparing for it, but it still hit me hard. Sakumo went on the mission. Everything was the same. People turned against him. Obito, Kakashi and I were there for him though. We cared about him and we let him know it. It was the little things, and the big things. The supper ready for him when he got home. The clean weapons that he hadn't cleaned yet. The extra shogi challenges, the extra training. And the way that when people glared at him, we glared back. I know he was grateful for our support, and I was praying to God, Kami, Jashin, whoever was listening, that it would be enough.

It wasn't. I should have known that it wasn't enough. I should have seen this coming, shouldn't have relaxed as much as I did. Should have paid closer attention to the signs. But I didn't. And I regretted it.

Obito and I were planning to stay over at Kakashi's that night. We were smiling and laughing, completely unaware of what was waiting for us. But the moment I opened the door, that changed. Something was wrong, and we all felt it. I sniffed the air and choked. The stench of blood was almost overpowering. I knew exactly what had happened.

"M-maybe we should go get someone." I stammered out, hoping to save Kakashi the pain of being the one to find him.

"You can. I'm going to see what's wrong." Kakashi said, already moving forward. Obito and I exchanged a glance, then hurried to walk beside him. I took one of his hands, and Obito took the other. We walked forward, and when we reached the doors, Obito and I slid them apart. I saw an unmoving shadow on the floor. Kakashi pulled away and moved forward slowly. We followed him. When we were about four feet away, lightning lit up the scene. The white hair, the kunai, the blood.

Kakashi gasped and I ran forward and grabbed him, pulling him around and into a hug. He let out a choked sob and we sank to the floor. I felt tears pinprick my eyes as I held him, trying to offer some measure of comfort. I heard Obito's breath hitch, a sign that he was about to start crying.

"Obito." I waited a second for him to respond. He didn't. "Obito!" I snapped at him.

He jerked. "W-what?"

"Go get help! I can't leave Kakashi like this, and there's no way I'm taking him anywhere in this state. You're the only one who can go.

"R-right!" He turned around and ran out.

"Jashin give him speed." I murmured.

**Obito's P.O.V**

I ran outside, trying to think about who I could go to. If it had been anyone else, my first thought would have been Sakumo. But since it _was_ Sakumo, I had to find someone. I suddenly knew who to go to.

_The hokage, of course! He'll know what to do!_

I used chakra to jump to the roofs, and focused on speed. I landed in front of the hokage mansion and raced inside and up the stairs. I burst into the Sandaime's office.

"Ojiisan!" I yelled. He looked at me sharply. There were a couple of Chunin squads in the office as well.

"Obito? What's wrong?" He looked worried. Even I could hear the panic in my yell.

"S-Sakumo-san… he's…" I struggled to force the words out. "Seppuku…" I whispered. That was one of the things about hanging around two prodigies, you learned stuff. Eve just that quick glimpse of the scene was enough for me to know what had happened.

The Sandaime stiffened. He was immediately on his feet. "Get Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Sarine, Kohen…" he listed several other names, then the chunin nodded and disappeared. He turned to me. "Obito-kun, you should stay here."

I shook my head violently. "No! I can't! Kakashi needs me! And Hikari… she's my sister! I have to be there for them!" I felt tears start to gather in my eyes, and I quickly rubbed them away.

He watched me for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"Right!"

**Normal P.O.V**

I heard running footsteps and looked up as Obito came in, followed by a worried hokage. Kakashi had stopped sobbing, but was still crying. Obito hurried over and knelt down beside us, putting his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. We looked at each other. I had moved over by the wall to get away from the… scene.

Before long I heard more footsteps approaching and looked up as my parents came in. The looked around before their gazes settled on us. The hurried over and kneeled down beside us. Obito tackled them in a hug and started crying. I wanted to do the same, but I wasn't about to leave Kakashi. Instead I just looked at them with sorrow.

Slowly, other people arrived. I saw the Ino-Shika-Cho squad come first, followed quickly by Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto. The latter talked to the hokage for a minute before walking over to us. I watched them warily, unsure about their opinion on Sakumo. But as they got closer, I saw the sorrow in their eyes and relaxed.

Finally it looked like everyone had gathered that the hokage had called for. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He started talking, but I zoned him out. I tuned back in when I heard one of the advisers speaking.

"He did the right thing. His honor was soiled and he cleaned it off." I froze. I _know_ she didn't just say what I think she said. Kushina and I both started yelling at the same time.

"What would you know?!"

"How _dare_ you?!"

"You never leave that safe little tower of yours!"

"You have no idea what he went through! You didn't even know him!"

Everyone was staring at us in shocked silence. I spun around and grabbed Obito's and Kakashi's hands.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"You weren't dismissed." The other adviser spoke.

I whipped around to glare at him furiously. "After what was just said we don't _need_ to be." I saw both advisers flinch. I didn't stop to think about why they did.

I pulled Kakashi and Obito with me. We walked to our usual spot in silence. When we got there and sat down, Obito leaned back and put his hands behind his head. I pulled my knees up to my chin and put my arms around them. Kakashi looked at me.

"That was either really stupid or really brave."

"It was both." Obito said.

"I wasn't trying to be. It's just…"

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "We know. By the way, I thought both of you should know that both of you activated your sharingan." We both froze, then Obito sat bolt upright. We looked at each other. Sure enough, he had activated his sharingan.

_That wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to get his sharingan so early!_ I tried to think of all I knew about how to activate the sharingan, and realized that I didn't know anything. _I know all about the sharingan's abilities and the Mangekyo sharingan, but I don't know anything about activating the normal sharingan!_

"I hear research calling my name." I said with a sigh.

Obito groaned and lay back. "Well, it can call all it wants. I'm not moving, therefor neither of you are moving."

"Agreed." Kakashi and I said in unison.

_And there's chapter two. I take back what I said last chapter. If you guys want decent length chapters you're going to have to wait a little._

_In response to a comment: I'm trying not to make this Mary sue, but I can't help if some MS traits creep in. I'm not perfect and so, my OC is not perfect. I'm sorry if it seems that way. This is the only flame that I won't ignore._

_About the sharingan: I can't help but think that Sakumo's death would be enough to cause them to activate their sharingan. I'll do some research._

_Question (Forgot this last chapter): Least favorite character?_


	4. Chapter 3:Research and Natures

_I've been trying to buy Kakashi and Obito from Kishimoto, but he won't sell them…_

Chapter 3: Research and Natures

We ended up spending the whole night on the hokage monument. When I woke up, I found myself snuggling against Obito with mine and Kakashi's backs pressed together.

I yawned and sat up, stretching. Then, reluctantly, I shook Obito and Kakashi awake. Kakashi blinked, then sat up and yawned. Obito just moaned and rolled over. Kakashi and I exchanged an exasperated look, and I let out a long suffering sigh.

"Such a shame, and here I was looking forward to sharing ramen with my two favorite people. I guess we'll just have to get by without Obito."

As I knew he would, Obito jerked upright and scrambled to his feet. "Well why didn't you say so?!" he demanded. "Let's go!"

I had gotten him hooked on the stuff as soon as I could. I could understand Naruto's obsession with it perfectly. The moment I had tasted the wonderful noodles I had fallen in love. I never got tired of them. Kakashi and my parents did though. I had gotten Kakashi hooked on dango though, and I was proud of it. In the anime/manga he didn't like sweets, and I cured him of that before it even started.

As we walked into Ichiraku (Yes, the Ichiraku!) Obito called out.

"Hey Old Man! It's us!"

Teuchi turned. "Ah, Obito, Hikari, Kakashi. I suppose you want the usual?"

"Yep!" I responded happily. He smiled.

"Alright. This one's on the house." he said cheerfully. As he turned back around he caught my eye and I saw it sadden.

I blinked and looked down, feeling the weight and guilt of what happened drag me down. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel that I could have more to change things. I shook my head and pushed away the thoughts, focusing on the present. I could cry later, when I was alone. I had to be strong for Kakashi and Obito. Even though I was only supposed to be four, I was technically twenty. And I wasn't about to cry in front of the other two.

Teuchi served the ramen and Obito cheered. "Finally! Ramen! Ramen!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. I looked over at Kakashi and saw him staring down at his ramen, his face unreadable. I knew he was thinking about Sakumo and all the times he brought us here for ramen. I reached over and touched his shoulder. He started and turned to me. I smiled sadly at him.

"Eat, before it gets cold." I said softly.

"I-I am!" he protested.

"Sure you are."

"I am!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"… I am."

Obito snickered at our childish argument. But hey, we were children. And it cheered him up, which is what counts.

We broke our chopsticks and started eating. I finished quickly, although not as quickly as Obito. Kakashi finished within a few seconds after me.

"Thanks, Teuchi-san!" I called as we left.

"Sure thing! Come back again!"

"So, what are we doing?" Obito asked looking at me.

I gave him a sweet smile. "I told you already. We're doing research. _Nobody_ awakens their sharingan at four. So we're going to find out why we did."

"Sounds good." Kakashi agreed with a smile.

Obito groaned. "Do we have to? I hate research."

"How about this, I'll look up how and why we awakened our sharingan and you can look up all the cool moves and stuff." I said reasonably. He perked up at that.

"Yeah!" he cheered. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kakashi.

"You don't have to help if you don't want. You do research on something else or something."

He shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind. It'll help me come up with strategies against you two. And it'll take my mind off…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking about. Obito put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and I took his hand.

"We're here for you, no matter what. That's what friends are for after all." Obito grinned at him.

"Yeah." I agreed. Kakashi looked at us.

"Thank you." He smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

_He needs some more time._

_**No duh. He just lost his dad.**_

That was my "Inner self" talking. She had developed a few months into my life here. She was different from my "inner fangirl" as I had dubbed it. My IF was just me having a fangasm over seeing one of my favorite characters. My IS was basically my personality from my last life in actual form. She gave me advice and info/memories to help me out. She wasn't like Sakura's "Inner Sakura", you know, the black and white drawing in her head showing her true thoughts? IS was her own entity with her own thoughts.

_I know._

_**Stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault.**_

_I can't help it. I'm Pisces._

_**No, **_**I'm**_** Pisces. You're Aquarius.**_

_Close enough._

I smiled back at Kakashi. "Come on. We have research to do!"

"Alright, it says here that the sharingan activates when 'an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion toward someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful and emotional condition from losing that person.' So it makes sense that Obito and I got the sharingan."

_**It also explains why Obito got the sharingan this early. It but if this is true, then why didn't Sasuke get the sharingan when his clan was killed?**_

_I have no idea. I'm perfectly happy to call it a plot hole._

_**It's a pretty big one.**_

_Hn._

"Really? Huh, no wonder some people never get it."

"Yeah. It also says that because of its ties to the 'Curse of Hatred.'"

"The curse of hatred?" Kakashi looked up. I flinched and looked down.

"…Y-yeah."

"What… what is it?" Obito asked hesitantly. I bit my lip, then sighed.

"It says here that 'The Curse of Hatred is an ideal that is said to have been passed down from the Uchiha clan's forefather to his many descendants. The origins of this way of thinking can be traced back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths, when on his deathbed the forefather of ninja chose to name his younger son his successor over his older son, despite the elder's supposed birthright. The Sage chose the child he thought most suitable to continue his legacy (the younger, who believed love necessary to achieve peace, over the elder, who sought power to bring peace). Consumed by hatred and envy after their father's death, the elder son waged war against his brother, and began a cycle of conflict that transcended time and culminated in mutual hostility between the brother's descendants, the Uchiha and the Senju. The Uchiha are a people greatly devoted to love and friendship. Ironically, this same loyalty has caused the downfall of many members of the clan throughout the ages. Because the Uchiha tend to conceal their more affectionate traits, a member's love can be transformed into hatred in the blink of an eye if they somehow lose those closest to them. The despair of the experience causes a manifestation of unique chakra within that Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan, which the Second Hokage literally referred to as "the eye that reflects feelings". Furthermore, the techniques known to cause more advanced development of the Sharingan require extremely painful experiences that cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. This path that follows falling victim of the Curse of Hatred leads the victim to do anything and everything to show the Uchiha clan's and power, regardless of the consequences. As an Uchiha delves into the darkness of the Curse of Hatred, even the slightest hint or mention of anything even remotely connected to the person whose death caused them to lose themselves will make them extremely angry and emotional. Also, after having delved, an Uchiha cannot be reasoned with by anyone except the person who originally caused them to do so. Only that person has any chance of saving the Uchiha from the curse.'"

"W-wow. That's… kind of scary, actually." Obito gulped. I nodded.

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed. "What did you find, Obito?"

"Oh. I found out about this level of the sharingan, called the Mangekyo. It says 'The Mangekyo Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, one must _feel_ the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyo Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dojutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels. It has been used to cast genjutsu on tailed beasts. Over time, use of the Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness, a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can they hope to regain their sight and ocular powers. If the transplanted eyes happen to be the Mangekyo Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties with the recipient — ideally a sibling — the likelihood of compatibility is increased, resulting in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This process not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's. This is signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyo Sharingan's tomoe seals, with traits of the donor's tomoe merging with those of the eyes' new host. Due to the strict compatibility issues and the Mangekyo Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history.'"

"So basically, one of us three has to die for you two to get Mangekyo."

"…Yeah."

"Figures."

"…This sucks."

I snorted. "So we just won't get Mangekyo. It's that simple. What did you find, Kakashi?"

"I did some research on techniques, and I found this info on nature transformations. It says 'Nature Transformation–Change in Chakra Nature is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation. Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation.

There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the **Five Elements Nature Transformations.** These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another.

These elements allow for elemental ninjutsu to be performed:

**Fire** natured chakra allows for Fire Release, which is strong against **Wind** but weak against **Water**.

**Wind** natured chakra allows for Wind Release, which is strong against **Lightning** but weak against **Fire**.

**Lightning** natured chakra allows for Lightning Release, which is strong against **Earth** but weak against **Wind**.

**Earth** natured chakra allows for Earth Release, which is strong against **Water** but weak against **Lightning**.

**Water** natured chakra allows for Water Release, which is strong against **Fire** but weak against **Earth**.

Basically, this means that if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level, for example a technique that employs only Water Release cannot extinguish a wind-enhanced fire technique.

For relationships between chakra natures, there is a principle known as counterbalancing. This principle states that two techniques of the same nature would cancel each other out if the same amount of chakra was put into them. However, if one of the techniques had more chakra put into it, it would overcome the other technique. Not only that, but the stronger technique would absorb the weaker one, and the user of the weaker technique would receive more damage than the original amount, as he will have added to the technique.

In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature.

To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra.

The chakra paper reactions are as follows:

**Fire:** the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

**Wind:** the paper will split in two.

**Lightning:** the paper will wrinkle.

**Earth:** the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

**Water:** the paper will become wet/damp.

This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question, although even with an affinity this process will usually take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity to, though. By the time they reach the rank of jonin, most shinobi have mastered two natures.

Because of the difficulty of mastering a nature and the time required to learn it, it is almost impossible for any one person to master all five natures through natural methods.

Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic chakra nature transformation simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of chakra with unique properties, and is referred to as an "_elementally-recomposed nature type_". Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai or kekkei tota. In the anime, it is stated that those with the ability to utilize advanced natures possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously activate.'"

"Wow! That's cool!" Obito exclaimed.

I smiled. "I want to know my chakra nature."

Kakashi nodded. "It would be nice to know."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get some of that paper!" Obito cheered. He grabbed my hand and tugged on me. I flashed a grin at Kakashi and he rolled his eyes but followed.

So we spent almost all day looking for that paper. It was surprisingly hard to find. When we did, we headed out to our usual training ground, which was, ironically enough, Training ground 7.

"So… we just channel chakra into these?" Obito asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said.

Obito nodded, then focused. His paper got soggy, then caught on fire, then crumbled. I whistled, impressed.

"If two natures at genin is rare, three at below academy age is technically impossible. Way to go, Obito!" I grinned at him. "You're turn, Kakashi."

He nodded, then focused on his paper. It crinkled, got soggy, then crumbled.

I stared. "If I don't get at least three then I'm killing both of you." I heard them gulp. I focused on my paper. It crinkled, ripped, got soggy, burst into flames, then crumbled. "I… have all five. Didn't the book say that it was pretty much impossible for _anyone_ to have all five natures naturally?"

"Maybe the book was wrong." Kakashi shrugged.

I frowned. "Maybe…" I had a feeling that I was in for even more awed whispers if anyone found out about this.

_I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update! I'm juggling this story, school, and preparing Christmas presents that I can't write and update as often as I'd like. 8__th__ grade sucks._

_Sharingan: I got all the info off of the wiki._

_Natures: I got all the info off of the wiki. I know, I know. I'm making my character all big and bad. My reasoning will be explained in the next chapter._

_A: Kabuto/Madara. Madara is the cause for all of the pain and sorrow. Kabuto is just an evil bastard._

_Q:Favorite couples?_

_And that is it. See you guys next chapter! (And expect to wait a while. Possibly.)_


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations and Academy

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…_

Chapter 4: Explanations and Academy

_So, any ideas why I would have five chakra natures?_

_**Maybe…**_

_Maybe?_

_**Well, Obito had three, right?**_

_Yeah, so?_

_**Well, he's your brother right?**_

_Yeah. But that doesn't explain why I have _five_!_

_**No, but it explains why you have three. I think I explain why you have two others.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You and I are two different people. So it makes sense that we would have different chakra natures. It was just luck that we had the number of natures that we did. Or it could be another gift from Caelum.**_

_She didn't say anything about another gift. And she has no reason to give us even more than she already has. The first does sort of make sense._

_**Yeah…**_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I heard the ring of metal and sat up.

"Come on! Stop holding back!"

"Who says I'm holding back!"

I smiled at the boy's shouts. It had been about six months since Sakumo's death, and Kakashi hadn't shown any signs of depression. On the contrary, he seemed to have become more determined. I remembered what he had said.

"_My dad died of his own will. I don't blame anyone, even him. He made his choices, and I don't resent him for it. His name was stained, but I don't really care. I love him anyway, and I'll wipe away that stain." Kakashi turned from the stream. "I'll need your help though. I can't do this alone."_

"_Of course we'll help you! We're your best friends!" Obito exclaimed. I smiled and nodded._

That was about a month after Sakumo's death. Kakashi already had his goal.

Obito had decided that he wanted to learn a lot of really strong techniques so that he could protect the village, and, even more importantly in his mind, us, his precious people. Kakashi, me, our parents, and I knew that soon Rin and Minato would enter that circle.

But what about me? What would I do? I wasn't talking about a profession; I was planning to join Anbu. I wanted to do my best to protect Minato once he became Hokage, which was the Anbu's job. I meant, what would I do about Orochimaru, Madara, and, even more importantly, _Danzo_.

I was definitely going to save Obito. That in turn would most likely save Rin, then save Minato and Kushina.

_**Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether Madara finds someone else to do it.**_

_Gee, thanks for raining on my parade._

_**Well we have to consider all of the options.**_

_Well, how did Madara get Obito to begin with?_

_**Zetsu most likely.**_

_So how do we stop him from getting someone else?_

_**We kill Zetsu.**_

_Kind of sad that those are the first words that come to mind. Anyway, how do we do that?_

_**Um… I haven't figured that out yet. Any ideas?**_

…

_**Didn't think so.**_

_Give me a break! I'm five!_

_**And hopefully going to graduate the academy within a year and become a chunin soon after.**_

_That's beside the point! But I'm going to feel bad if Obito doesn't graduate with Kakashi and me._

_**But you'll feel even worse if Kakashi graduates without you and has to face the cruel war with only Minato to help.**_

_Yeah. Minato is awesome and really nice, but he doesn't know Kakashi as well as Obito and I do._

_**Hmm… well you're going to save Obito, keep a close eye on Rin, then keep a very close eye on Minato and Kushina until a little bit after Naruto is born.**_

_Right. Then I'm going to keep an eye on any Kumo representatives until I'm sure Hizashi is not going to be killed for any reason._

_**Sounds like a plan. What about the Massacre?**_

_ I–I don't know yet. If it comes to it, I'll take care of it. Without anyone seeing me or knowing who it was. Like it should have been._

_**Can you? Do you really have the strength of will to do that?**_

_I don't know. I'll deal with it when it comes. Anyway, speaking of people dying, what about mine and Obito's parents? The manga said that they died, so why aren't they dead?_

_**Giving birth to two children is harder than giving birth to one. I imagine that your mother had to stay home recuperating longer, which, of course, made your father stay home longer. So I suppose you already inadvertently saved two people just by being here.**_

_Good to know._

_**So what are you going to do about Danzo, Orochimaru, and Kabuto? And the Akatsuki?**_

_Kill him, I don't know but probably kill him, no idea but 50% chance of killing him, kill some, persuade the rest to help me._

_**I love how you said you were planning to kill so many people.**_

_Danzo deserves it, Orochimaru and Kabuto might deserve it, it depends on whether Orochimaru turns into a phsycho and gets Kabuto to come help him. As for the Akatsuki, Kakuzu deserves it after all the hearts he's stolen, Hidan is a perv, and Zetsu is a maybe. Itachi will be on my side already. Kisame, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara are awesome and I want them on my side, so I'll convince them. If I can't, I'll kidnap them and hold them hostage until they change their minds._

_**You are evil.**_

_You already knew that._

_**Just restating the fact.**_

I focused back on Obito and Kakashi in time to see Kakashi appear behind Obito with a kunai to his neck.

"Nice job you two!" I called. They turned to me and grinned. I grinned back, and stood up. "Come on, let's head home."

Kakashi had come to live with us. Our parents had practically forced him to. The three of us shared a room and were completely OK with it. Although, I knew I would get my own room when I turned twelve and hit puberty.

"Did you see that awesome kick followed by the uppercut?! That was cool right?"

"Yeah! You did great, but you still slow down a little right after a block. You need to work on counterattacking."

"Oh… you noticed?"

"Of course she did. Out of the three of us, she's the strongest and most observant."

"Not really…"

"No, Kakashi's right. You are the strongest of all of us!"

"You're wrong."

"No we're not.

"Yes, you are."

"Sorry Imouto, we're not."

"…I'm not even going to bother arguing with you."

They hit a high five at the victory, and I made a face at them. They grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and chakra jumped to the trees with them right behind me.

"We're back!" I called as I walked through the front door.

"Okaeri!" Mom called back. We grinned and ran into the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Obito said when he saw her.

"Hello, Obito."

"Hello Sarine-san."

"Hello Kakashi."

"Hey mom!" I said cheerfully. "Whatcha making?"

"Dango, Ramen, and Miso soup." She said with a smile.

"Yes!" All three of us cheered.

"I take it the three overachievers found out that you're making their favorite foods?" My dad asked as he walked in.

"Dad!" I exclaimed running over to hug him. I was a daddy's girl, which was ironic considering my past.

"Hey there, 'Kari-chan." he said with a smile.

"Hey Dad!" Obito called from beside Mom.

"Hello Hokori-san." Kakashi said.

"Hi Kakashi." Dad said with a nod to him.

"So, what's the special occasion?" I asked. "You're fixing our favorite foods." I added at their inquiring looks.

"Oh. Well, all of you are entering the academy tomorrow. So I thought I'd fix a celebratory dinner." Mom smiled at our grins from the reminder.

"Yeah! We're gonna be awesome ninjas, the best there are!" Obito cheered.

"I'm sure you are." Dad chuckled, but I caught a bit of strain in it. I watched my parents exchange a look of half worry, half sadness.

"We'll be fine!" I said cheerfully.

"I hope so…" Mom murmured just loud enough for my dad, and unintentionally me, to hear.

That night after we ate and everyone went to bed, I slipped out of the house to go to the top of the Hokage Monument. I liked to sit at the top and stargaze. The constellations here were actually the same as in my previous world. I saw Orion and both the Little Dipper and the Big Dipper. I started looking for tougher to find constellations, and found my gaze drawn to the moon. It was completely full and gave everything a peaceful look.

"It's hard to believe that there's a war going on." I murmured.

"Sometimes it seems that way." A voice agreed from behind me. I started and turned.

"Hokage-sama!" I exclaimed starting to rise. He raised his hand.

"It's alright." He walked over next to me, and I relaxed.

"So I heard that you, Obito-kun, and Kakashi-kun are entering the academy tomorrow."

"You know everything, don't you?"

He laughed. "Well, not everything. I try to know who's going to make up our future, though."

I smiled. "Makes sense. Don't you have a son about our age?"

"Yes, Asuma. He'll be entering tomorrow too."

"I'll probably meet him then."

"Probably."

We stayed there in content silence for a while, then I stood up. "Well, I should probably go."

"Yes, you have a big day tomorrow. And Hikari?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of Kakashi-kun."

"Of course."

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Obito yelling. I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes…" I moaned out.

"We don't have five minutes! We have five minutes to get ready, or else we'll be late!"

"WHAT!" I sat bolt upright and looked at the clock. "DAMNIT OBITO!"

We just barely made it. When we got there I saw a crowd of people.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Obito said.

"Yeah." I agreed. Then Obito elbowed me.

"Hey, there's Kakashi!" We looked at each other and grinned evilly.

We snuck up behind him, then we whispered in his ear. "You only have three days to live…"

He jumped and we burst out laughing. He twitched. "That's not funny!"

"Consider… it… payback!" I laughed out.

"For what?!"

"Not waking us up." Obito grinned.

"…Sorry."

"It's fine, now we're even!" I said cheerfully.

"U-um. Are you Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Hikari, and Uchiha Obito?" A small voice asked. We turned, and I saw a girl our age with short brown hair, brown eyes, and purple rectangles on her cheeks. I recognized her immediately.

_Rin!_

_**Yep.**_

"That's us!" I grinned at her. She smiled timidly and held out three folders.

"These are for you." she said.

"Thanks." Kakashi replied, taking his folder.

"Yeah!" Obito agreed, also taking his folder. I nodded to her and took my folder.

"So what's your name?" I asked, even though I already knew it.

"It's Rin, Uchiha-san."

"Nah-uh. Just Hikari is fine. Same for these two." I corrected.

"R-right." she ducked her head embarrassed.

_Somehow I didn't imagine her this timid…_

_**Well can you blame her? Two Uchihas and a prodigy?**_

_Well, I guess not._

"It's fine." Kakashi said. I glanced at him then smiled. It was good to see him in a mask.

"_Hey Kakashi!" I called. He turned._

"_What is it?"_

"_Here! You're going to need this." I handed him a dark blue mask, like the ones he wore in the anime._

"_Umm…thanks?"_

"_Well I remembered what you said about those girls the other day, so I figured I'd help you out." I watched his eyes go round go round as he recalled the incident._

"_Thank you! I don't think I can survive anymore of those encounters!"_

And yeah. Kakashi's first fangirl encounter. Poor guy.

The Hokage came out and started giving a speech. I tuned him out in favor of looking around for people I recognized. I saw Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, Yugao, Kotestu, Izumo, and *shudder* Guy. Don't get me wrong, I think he's awesome, but he's just so… enthusiastic.

When the hokage finished his speech the instructors stepped up and started calling out the names of the students in their class. Thankfully, Obito Kakashi and I ended up in the same class. I was happy that Rin was with us too. I was looking forward to getting to know her.

Rin and I quickly became best friends. We found out her elemental natures (water and earth.) and she started training with us. I was also sure to start her on medical jutsu with me. She met our parents and they took her under their wings as well as Kakashi. I was content.

The year passed very quickly. We all trained and studied hard, and soon it was time for the exams.

The day before, Obito and Rin cornered Kakashi and I.

"Don't even think about holding back because of us." Obito said.

"Yeah! You two deserve to pass. Even if we don't pass, you two had better. No failing on purpose to stay here with us." Rin agreed.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. I had actually thought about it, but I had decided not to. There was no way I was going to let Kakashi go through that alone.

"I'm not going to hold back." Kakashi stated.

I nodded "Neither am I!"

They both nodded. "Good!"

We walked to the academy in excitement. I was determined to pass. I only had six years to plan what I was going to do to save Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, and countless other shinobi.

_And that's the wrap! I'm so, so, so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've just been… No excuses… I'm sorry…_

_So I was listening to the Black Butler soundtrack while I was writing it. That is an awesome anime. If you haven't seen it, it's on Netflix and there's an anime site called NWanime that has pretty much every anime that ever came out. There are rumors that a season three is coming out. Fingers crossed!_

_About halfway through this I realized that Minato and the others probably wouldn't be that old… oops? I'm creating a paradox anyway, nothing wrong with a little tweaking._

_At the end I know I got lazy. Hehe. Sorry. I'm a lazy person._

_And to answer a question in the comments: They didn't actually touch the body; they just found it. And in the anime there are kids running around all the time._

_A: I don't really have any favorite pairings. Pairings I support are: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, Inosai/InoDei/InoKiba, LeeTen and ObiRin._

_Q: Favorite anime other than Naruto?_

_Next chapter will be Hikari and Kakashi meeting Minato, and maybe their first mission._

_See you guys!_


	6. Chapter 5: Passing and the Test

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. I do own an Akatsuki necklace though._

Chapter 5: Passing and the Test

Obito, Kakashi, Rin and I walked into the academy and hurried to our classroom. As we walked into the classroom the teacher called us over to the table at the front of the classroom.

"Each of you take a slip of paper from the box. After you get your number, find the desk with the number on it."

I went first.

_**Looks like you got our lucky number.**_

_Yeah. Though most people consider thirteen an unlucky number…_

_**Maybe it is–for them.**_

_True._

Obito went next. He tilted his head. "Seven."

Xia burst out laughing. _**Wow. So you and Obito pick our lucky numbers.**_

_Hn._

_**Stop that. 'Hn' isn't a word.**_

_Hn._

Kakashi reached his hand into the box. "Nine."

Rin went last. "Five."

"Alright, you each know your number, now go find your seat."

We split up and walked over to our seats. I sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. I took out a sheet of paper and started drawing. I drew a woman with black wings and a wolf in front of her.

"Wow, that's really good!" a voice said from beside me. I looked up and saw Asuma. He grinned at me. "Hey there, 'Kari-san."

"Hey there, Assume-kun."

_**You two have a weird relationship.**_

_We're friends._

_**Yeah, but I'm talking about the nicknames. And how you two try to get on each other's nerves.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

"So, ready to get majorly shown-up?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"Ha! Bring it, wimp." I replied with a grin of my own.

"Alright, everyone sit down and shut up!" The teacher called. Everyone complied.

The first part of the exam was a paper test.

_A fifty question exam. No problem._

_**Except the math questions.**_

_Hn._

I read the first question. _You and your three teammates are confronted by two squads. They have surrounded you. You don't know their abilities, but you know that they are jonin. Your jonin sensei breaks through and tell you and your teammates to run and get help. What do you do?_

_A) Listen to him and take your teammates to get help._

_B) Send your fastest member to get help and you and your other teammate stay to help your sensei_

_C) Ignore your sensei and attack the enemy_

_**Hmm…**_

_Hmm…_

_**C is out. A makes sense, but…**_

_He's out numbered. There's no way he can win, and he won't be able to hold them off long enough for me and my teammates to get away._

_**Unless it's Minato…**_

_If it was Minato he wouldn't tell us to run and get help. Not to mention the fact that the question didn't say how far away we were from backup._

_**True enough.**_

_I'm going with B._

_**Your choice.**_

That was pretty much how the entire test went. It was actually surprisingly easy. I noticed that Kakashi finished at the same time as me. We exchanged a nod, then I started drawing on the back of my paper.

It was Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and I facing several enemies. Kakashi and I were taking point, with Obito and Rin as support. Kakashi and I were in the air, and Obito and Rin were on the last hand sign for Water Style: Raging Waves, while Kakashi and I were in the middle of the hand signs for Lightning Style: Electrical Spear.

For some reason, Die Hasen (Black Butler) suddenly came on in my head, making me cover a grin with my hand. I drew the trees and bushes around us as skulls, in a tribute to Grell. Then the song changed to Ciel's character song, making me smile again, more softly this time.

_The next time I get reincarnated I hope that I'll get reincarnated into the Black Butler universe._

_**The chances of that are miniscule.**_

_Hey, let a girl hope._

I drew a line in the middle of the paper and below the line I drew another picture. Obito and I were standing on a pile of the enemies, who had anime swirly eyes, and were making peace signs. Kakashi and Rin were standing beside the pile with their arms crossed, looking satisfied. Well, Rin had her arms crossed. Kakashi was twirling a kunai around his finger.

"Time!" I jumped at the call.

_**Nice observation skills.**_

_Shut up._

_**Just making a comment.**_

…

…_**Fine.**_

_Thank you._

"Alright, when I call your name come up to the front and turn in your papers."

I tuned out until I heard my name called. I skipped to the front, exuding an air of confidence and ease. I set my paper down and went back to my seat.

"Obito Uchiha." Obito walked to the front of the front of the room and set his paper down. As he turned he was grinning confidently, but I could tell, as only a sister could, that he was dejected. I caught his eye and smiled gently. He brightened slightly.

After everyone had turned in their papers, we were dismissed for lunch. The four of us met by the tree next to the fence.

"I flunked it." Obito moaned.

"I probably failed too." Rin sighed. Kakashi and I exchanged a glance.

"I thought it was easy?" I offered. Obito and Rin rolled their eyes.

"I'm shocked. Really. This is my shocked face." Obito said sarcastically.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to be sarcastic." I told him.

"Who made up that rule?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I did."

"Then it doesn't count."

"I agree with Kakashi and Rin, sis."

"Why is everyone against me?" I pouted.

"'Cause you can't make up rules like that and expect us to follow them. Anyway let's go get food. I'm hungry, and we have two more tests ahead of us." Obito said with a grin.

"Why is food the only thing you can think of?" Rin asked, a note of exasperation in her voice.

"It's a guy thing, Rin." I explained.

"Ahh. That explains so many things."

"It will explain even more in the future when we hit puberty."

"Will you two quite ignoring us?!" Obito burst out. Rin blinked, then looked at me.

"Were we ignoring them?"

"I don't know, were we?"

"I didn't think so, but I guess we were weren't we?"

"I think you're right." I agreed.

"Alright you two. I think that's enough teasing Obito. Let's not give him an apoplexy." Kakashi admonished us.

"Alright." We agreed meekly. Obito, meanwhile, was spluttering indignantly.

"I–you–grrrr!"

We all laughed. "Come on, let's get some lunch." I said with a grin.

"Sounds good." Kakashi agreed.

So we did. We grabbed some ramen at Ichiraku, then hurriedly ate some dango before heading back to the academy. We got there just in time for the second exam.

"Alright, the second exam is combat. You will be paired off with a chunin instructor and you will show off all of your skills. You will be rated on ninjutsu, accuracy, speed, and taijutsu."

He called out the name of the student, then the name of the instructor they would fight. "Uchiha Hikari, Uchiha Sotsu."

I walked forward until I was in the center of the yard… playground… thing. A man walked forward until he was across from me. The chunin calling out names called to begin and my hand went to my pouch.

I pulled out four smoke bombs that were disguised as normal low degree bombs. I threw two at him, hoping for him to do exactly what he did. When they were within arm's length he hit them with a kunai. The second he did that, I threw down the two in my hand. The smoke exploded out and I ran forward. Sotsu was on guard, and I knew I would have to be careful if I didn't want him to notice me. I quietly pulled out a kunai, then threw it at him, aiming for his leg. An annoyance, but not dangerous. I was already moving when it hit. A stream of quiet curses told me that my aim had been good.

I was trying to be quiet, and I was succeeding, until I tripped over a rock. I hit the ground and rolled to reduce the impact. I must have made a small noise, because the next thing I knew I felt something hit me hard in the ribs, and I was flying through the air. I saw sudden light, and saw the crowd of students and instructors, then I collided with a tree. I hissed a few choice curses, then I realized the kunai were flying toward me.

I gathered chakra in my feet, and leapt upward. I twisted and put my feet to the tree and raced upward. I hid in the leaves, watching as Sotsu leapt out of the smoke screen. I noticed that he was bleeding and winced slightly as I noticed that he was limping. It wasn't obvious, but I had worked in the hospital enough to know when someone was hurt.

I noticed he was gathering chakra, and just barely moved before he was there. He kicked me and I flew from the tree. I flipped backward, landing with my arms bent slightly. I straightened them and did a few backflips, landing on my feet. I blocked his punch, and struck back with my own fist. He pushed it to the side and I spun, kicking him in the ribs.

I pushed off, and reached into my pouch for some shuriken. I threw them and he pulled out a kunai. He blocked most of them, but a few hit their intended target. He flicked his kunai at me, and I twisted. I almost dodged it, but he still hit me. The Kunai hit my side and I felt a burning pain from it.

_Ouch!_

_**Now might be a good time for some ninjutsu. And genjutsu, which means whipping out that sharingan of yours.**_

_You're probably right._

I activated my sharingan and looked Sotsu in the eye, then started weaving a genjutsu. After I finished I started weaving the hand signs for Great Fireball Jutsu. I saw Sotsu's turn red and sped up slightly. He looked at me with his own sharingan activated just as I finished the jutsu.

_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!_

I blew out a fireball, then wove the four hand signs for Wind Style: Powerful Wind Wave and blew that out after it.

_**Don't you think that's a little much?**_

_After what Kakashi did? Not hardly. I'm determined to be on the same team as him. He used lightning and water; therefor I'm going to use wind and fire._

_**Not earth too?**_

_I don't want to give too much away. Besides, Minato might be able to use earth._

_**Maybe.**_

Sotsu wove through hand signs for the Earth Wall technique, just barely making it in time. I sensed a buildup of chakra, and realized what he was going to do right as he did it. I started to spin, whipping out a kunai as I did, and brought my hand up to block him. There was a ring of metal and I ducked and lunged forward.

I felt cold metal on my throat and met Sotsu's steady gaze. My kunai was pressed against his throat even as his was pressed to mine.

"Draw!" The chunin called. Sotsu and I stepped back and returned our kunai back to our pouches. As Sotsu went back toward the other chunins he stopped and turned his head slightly.

"You're not half bad, for a lower member of the family."

"You either, for a pampered higher up." It was a clan thing. It didn't mean anything, unlike the Hyuga clan. It was like an older sibling teasing the younger sibling and the younger sibling teasing back.

I went back to where Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were standing.

"Nice job, 'Kari." Kakashi greeted.

"Yeah, nice job, Sis!"

"As expected, you did better than the rest of us." Rin added.

"Except Kakashi. And I really hope that any of us that pass are on the same team." I corrected her.

"Well, we'll find out tonight or tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. "And we should probably get home."

"Yeah. Sarine-san and Hokori-san will probably want to know how it went." Rin said with a smile.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Well, well, what does it say?!" Obito asked, bouncing in his seat. We were at the table in the dining room. Mom and Dad had gotten the letter this morning announcing who had passed.

"Kakashi and Hikari both passed. Obito, Rin, I'm sorry." Mom said.

"I knew it! Kakashi, pay up!" Obito cheered. Kakashi groaned and handed over money. Mom, Dad, Rin, and I all raised our eyebrows at the two. "Kakashi and I had a bet on who would pass. He said that all of us would pass. I said that just he and Imouto would pass. Sorry Rin, but I don't think that either of us are ready."

She smiled at him. "It's fine. I agree, actually."

I looked at Mom. "Is that all it says?"

"No. You're supposed to meet your senseis (Sensei's? Sensei?) at the academy at noon."

Kakashi glanced at the clock. "We should probably go then. We only have about fifteen minutes, I would rather be early than late." I hid a smile, remembering his almost obsessive lateness in the anime and manga. And his blatantly obvious excuses.

"Let's go then."

Kakashi and I sat in an empty classroom waiting for our sensei. We were tossing a ball back and forth using chakra. It was a game that Rin and I had come up with. It took really good chakra control and was fun at the same time. We started out slow, then sped up as we got our chakra under control. By the time Minato got there, the ball was a blur. Then Kakashi threw it to me and I used too much chakra and the ball recoiled and hit me in the forehead. I was sitting on a desk, so I fell backwards and landed on my back.

"…Ouch."

"Hikari! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I think…"

Kakashi sighed. "I thought we went over the whole 'too much chakra' thing."

I sat up and glared at him. "We did. But I got distracted and put too much chakra into it. I didn't do it on purpose."

He smirked at me. "Well that's good. I would certainly hope you didn't."

Minato coughed slightly and we both turned to look at him. He smiled at us. "Hi. I'm your sensei. Why don't we go to the roof for introductions?"

I grinned at him. "Sounds good."

He smiled then shunshined to the roof. Kakashi and I exchanged a glance, then did the same. Minato raised an eyebrow when he saw us perform it. I gave him a smile and he shrugged.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you are prodigies after all." He said with a wry smile.

Kakashi and I both smiled at him. "You still haven't introduced yourself." I pointed out.

"Right. My name is Namikaze Minato. I like seals, ramen and… I dislike it when a friend pranks me, and when people mess with my seals. My hobbies are making seals. My dream is to become hokage. Now your turn." He nodded to me.

"My name is Uchiha Hikari. I like Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san, Rin, Kakashi, training, ramen, and dango. I dislike eggplant, really really spicy things, and when people bully, hurt, or tease my friends or family. My hobbies are reading, drawing, training, and researching anything that interests me. My dream is to become an ANBU captain."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like Hikari's parents, Hikari, Obito, Rin, training, and dango. I dislike anyone who hurts my friends or… family. My hobbies are pretty much the same as Hikari's, except for drawing. My dream is to wipe away the stain on my father's name."

_Yes! He considers us family!_

_**You already knew that.**_

_It's nice for some confirmation._

Minato smiled at us. "Those are good goals. Now, I have a test for the both of you. I read your reports and I can see that you are both strong, but there's more to being a shinobi than strength. I'm going to test if you have what it takes. So, let's get started. Can you shunshin to training ground seven?"

We both nodded, then exchanged a grin. I focused my chakra, then released it. I had that sense of weightlessness as I raced to the training ground. I came to a sudden stop right next to the stream. Kakashi and Minato appeared a second later.

"Alright." There was a jingle as Minato pulled out a single bell. "The test is this: I have a single bell. If you get this bell I'll train you. If you don't get the bell, you go back to the academy. You have until the sun rises tomorrow morning. Begin!" And he disappeared.

Kakashi and I looked at each other. "So what do we do?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I wanted to know what he thought.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no way one of us can get the bell. We have to work together. We're good, but not that good." I grinned at him.

"Right. I'll pinpoint him." I closed my eyes and reach out with my chakra. "The other side of the stream. To the left, behind that tree with the–" I broke off with a smirk. We exchanged a grin.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it at the bee's hive. It hit the spot where the hive met the branch. The hive fell and cracked. The bees flew out and buzzed around the tree. There was a startled yelp, then Minato darted away from the tree and shunshined a few feet from us.

Kakashi and I threw the kunai we were holding. The wires attached to the kunai caught Minato and pinned him against a tree. Kakashi shot a fireball at him, but he disappeared with a puff of smoke. I cursed. "Shadow clone!"

I sensed him behind me, and ducked. His kick missed me, and I leapt backward. Kakashi moved forward and attacked him. He pushed Minato back onto the stream and I used Lightning style: Electrical spear and shot a stream of lightning into the stream. Kakashi leapt back onto the shore just in time. Minato wasn't so lucky. When he managed to get back on shore he was moving more slowly.

I gathered chakra onto the bottom of my feet and shot forward. I snagged the bell as I passed and raced back to Kakashi.

Minato chuckled. "Nice job. But what will you do now?"

I tossed the bell to Kakashi. "Your goal is more important than mine, and besides, I don't mind going back to help Obito and Rin. You take it."

Kakashi looked at the bell, then looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

Minato smiled. "You both pass!" Then he went on the long explanation on why we passed. "So, meet here tomorrow at eight."

_There you go. I'm so, so, so sorry for the really long wait. I've been lazy._

_I was listening to the black butler soundtrack for most of it. Then near the end I was listening the different Hetalia endings. Japan is my favorite character in that anime. At the end, for the fight scene, I was listening to T.A.T.U. That is a really awesome band, check it out._

_I don't even remember the question…_

_Another thing, she has 5 elements for something later in the story._

_Answer: Black Butler or Bubblegum Crisis. The second one has nothing to do with Bubblegum, and is rated Mature. I guess for language…_

_Question: What's your favorite movie?_

_My new favorite movie is V for Vendetta. Amazing and powerful movie. Ignore the R rating. It isn't nearly as bad as Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler._

_I'll try to update sooner. Oh, and please comment! I love comments, I live for the comments, I write for the comments. And your pleasure of course._

_See ya!_


	7. Chapter 6: Mission and the First

Chapter 6: C-rank and… the First

_I was running through the house, listening to my 'father' call my name._

"_Xia… Xia…" he crooned. I stifled a whimper of fear. "Xia, come out. You don't want to condemn your dear brother to death, do you?"_

My brother? Why do I care about any of my brothers? They do the same things you do! _I thought. Then I heard a whimper. A familiar whimper._

"_H-Hikari…" Nii-san!_

_I whipped around and ran back, into the living room. I stopped with horror. My 'father' had Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and my new parents tied up. He was holding Obito up by the back of his shirt, with his head pulled back. He had a knife to Obito's throat, while my 'brothers' were doing the same thing to Kakashi, Rin, and my parents._

"_Nii-san, Kakashi, Rin, Tou-san, Kaa-san…" I whispered in fear. My 'father' smirked, and in one motion sliced across Obito's throat. My 'brothers' did the same. "NO!" I screamed, tears springing into my eyes and streaming down my face. I fell to my knees._

"_Poor, poor, pitiful Xia. It's such a shame that you couldn't protect them, isn't it? Did you really think that you could escape me so easily?" Then he said eight words that chilled my blood._

"_No, you will never be free of me."_

"Hikari! Hikari!" My eyes flew open and I saw three concerned faces above me. "Are you okay?! You're–You were crying." Obito looked at me, worry clear on his face. The memory of the dream was still clear in my mind, and the memory of what _he_ said was still ringing in my head.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes and I tackled him, burying my face into his shoulder. "You guys are not allowed to die–ever." I mumbled, my voice coming out muffled.

"You had a dream about us dying?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. Obito wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"That's not going to happen." He said firmly. "We'll never leave you by yourself."

I looked up at the three of them, for once feeling like the five year old I was supposed to be. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise!" Rin, Kakashi, and Obito agreed. I smiled weakly up at them. Obito pulled me into another hug.

"Go back to sleep, Imouto." He whispered. It took me about three seconds to comply.

Kakashi and I were standing on the bridge that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi met at in the future.

_Xia? You've been pretty quiet. Are you okay?_

_**No, I'm not. That dream, what he said…**_

_N__**o**__, __**y**__o__**u **__w__**i**__l__**l **__n__**e**__v__**e**__r __**b**__e __**f**__r__**e**__e __**o**__f __**m**__e._

_**Yeah…**_

_It's not true, you know. We are free of him. He can't hurt us anymore._

_**Yeah…**_

I knew I wouldn't get anything more coherent out of her, so I left her alone.

"So, about your dream last night…"

I winced slightly. "What about it?"

"Well I was just thinking that it might come true if we have to go on D-ranks again today. After six months of solid D-ranks, I don't know how much more I can take."

A smile quirked at my lips. "I have to agree."

"Agree with what?" Minato chose that moment to appear.

"Nothing, D-rank/paperwork ninja-san." I snorted.

"Hey, hey. Someone has to do it."

"She's not talking about the fact that you do it, she's talking about the fact that you enjoy it."

"Oh-er-well- We have missions to do, let's get going!"

Kakashi and I exchanged a knowing look, but followed him. As we walked through the village, people greeted and nodded to us. We nodded back.

By the time we made it to the hokage tower I was in a pensive mood. Xia had made none of her usual sarcastic comments at peoples' greetings. I was uncomfortable with her silence, and that made me pensive.

To be honest, the dream shook me as much as it shook her. I came to this universe only partially because of the fact that it had Kakashi and Obito, my two favorite anime characters, in it. I wanted to save them all the pain that they felt. And I thought being a ninja was cool.

Kakashi nudged me and shook myself out of my daze. I looked up and saw the hokage's office in front of us. Minato knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A voice called from within. Minato opened the door and we followed him inside. "Ah, hello Minato, Hikari, Kakashi. I suppose you came here for a mission?" The hokage smiled at us.

Minato nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Alright. Well, the Daimyo's wife needs help placing one her new statues, Amelia-san needs babysitters for her children and–"

"No! No, no, no!" I burst out shaking my head. Inside my head Xia was twitching with irritation.

_**No more D-ranks!**_

_Absolutely not!_

"I agree." Kakashi said with a nod.

Minato looked at us helplessly. The hokage raised an eyebrow. "If you can give me a good reason to raise the mission rank I might think about it."

"We're in the middle of the Third Great Shinobi war. The Land of Fire is between Kiri and Suna. We have no allies. If we want to survive we need all of the ninjas we can get on the field. Minato is one of the highest level shinobi that Konoha has. Kakashi and I are prodigies. You can't afford to hold us back in the village, not in the middle of a war of this degree."

"Especially considering how many good shinobi Konoha has already lost. My father's death struck Konoha a blow. Disgraced he may have been, but he wasn't a lesser shinobi because of it. He was one of the best." Kakashi added.

The hokage studied us for a moment, then nodded. "You are correct. I was planning to wait a little longer before exposing you to the war, but you have a good point. I'll give you a C-rank. I want you to retrieve a scroll from the Suna border. It is a simple retrieval mission, but be on your guard. As you said, this is war. Even a simple, easy mission can become complicated and dangerous. Be careful." The hokage handed the mission scroll to Minato-sensei.

We bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Minato agreed. Then he turned to us. "Meet at the gate in half an hour."

Kakashi and I nodded. "Right." We used shunshin to get back to the house.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kakashi and I are going on C-rank retrieval mission! We probably won't be back for a couple of days." I called to my parents.

My parents came to the doorway to the room Kakashi, Obito, Rin, and I shared. "A C-rank? How did you talk the hokage into that?" My dad asked.

"I reminded him that we're in the middle of a war and that he really can't afford to keep a top ranked jonin like Minato confined to Konoha. And I reminded him that Kakashi and I are prodigies and can take care of ourselves." I noticed my parents exchange a half-worried glance. I smiled at them. "We'll be fine. It's only a C-rank."

My dad smiled at me. "Of course, and besides, as you said, you can take care of yourselves." We reassured my parents that we would be fine, scrawled a quick note to Obito and Rin, and hurried to the gate.

"Alright, you two ready?" Minato asked with a cheerful smile. I grinned at him.

"Of course!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. He nodded.

"Then let's go."

"How much farther to the border?" I asked Sensei.

"About three more leagues." He responded.

"Nine miles?" Kakashi said in surprise. I considered it.

"If we keep up this pace then it should take another three hours." I mused.

"Let's speed up a little. I'd rather not get there after dark. Our ninjas might mistake us for enemies." Kakashi said.

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed. So we sped up a little.

We got there just before dark. The chunin looked alarmed when he first saw us, but relaxed slight slightly when he recognized Minato and saw the Uchiha fan on my clothing.

"One minute. I want to verify that you are who you look like." Another person, a jonin by the look of it, said, looking at us warily. "Who is the current head of the Uchiha clan?"

I stepped forward. "Takashi-sama is the current head, with Fugaku-sama as clan heir." The jonin examined me for a moment, then his eyes widened. He dipped his head to me.

"Hikari-san, it's an honor to finally meet you." I tilted my head slightly.

"So you've heard of me."

"Of course. Everyone in the clan hears about a budding prodigy."

"Of course. Name?"

A smirk flitted across his features. "Uchiha Kagami."

I forced myself not to react. I recognized the name, of course. He was a powerful shinobi in his own right. He was practically a legend in the clan.

_**He's also Shisui's father, Danzo's teammate, and considered trustworthy by the second hokage, a neat feat for an Uchiha.**_

_True that. If you think about it, everything that happened is Madara's and, to a slightly smaller degree, the second hokage's fault._

_**Yeah. Madara warned the clan that the Senju clan and the rest of Konoha would turn against them, and Tobirama slowly suppressed them.**_

I internally sighed. _How in the hell are we going to fix this?_

_**Patience. Time. Planning. And an endless amount of luck.**_

I nodded to Kagami. "It's an honor to meet you Kagami-san."

Kagami nodded back, then turned to Minato. "So?"

"We came to pick up a scroll."

"Ah. It has some important information in it. We couldn't risk a messenger bird on the off chance that it was intercepted."

"Of course. We'll make sure it gets safely to Konoha."

"Thank you, Minato-san."

"Not at all, it is our mission after all."

"Sensei, should we go ahead back to Konoha or can we spend the night here and head back to the village in the morning?" Kakashi interrupted.

Minato considered it for a moment, then turned back to Kagami. "How important is that information?"

"Enough that it will give us a slight advantage, but not enough that it will turn the tide. It wouldn't hurt for you to rest here tonight." Kagami assured him. Kakashi and I sighed with relief. We really weren't up for a night of running with five minute breaks between long runs.

I didn't think that it was all that noticeable, but Kagami flashed us an amused smile. I shouldn't be surprised, he was a high level jonin and an Uchiha, after all. I shrugged back at him in response.

"Come inside. I imagine you could use some food and rest." Kakashi and I perked up at the mention of food. "There are rations, ramen–" I whooped and Kakashi groaned at the word ramen. "– and dango." This time Kakashi and I both cheered, while Minato sighed at our two favorite foods.

"I'll just take rations." He said with sweatdrops. "These two eat ramen and dango all the time. I'm pretty sick of both foods by now."

Kakashi and I both turned to him in horror. "How can you be sick of dango?!" Well, I added ramen onto that.

"Because you eat it. All. The. Time."

Kagami chuckled. "It's fine. Let's get you some food."

"Right!" I chirped in agreement.

We were fed and introduced to the other chunin and jonin. We talked for a while, Minato and Kakashi telling news from the village and other bases and battlefronts, and Kagami talking with me about the sharingan. He gave me tips and showed me the hand signs for some new fire style jutsu. We went to sleep after about an hour.

I was woken by an explosion. I automatically reached for a kunai. I darted to the wall and hurried to the door, keeping low in case of another explosion. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head slightly. My eyes met Kakashi's and an understanding passed between us.

When we got next to the door we could hear the clashing of metal and shouts of fighting. I opened the door slightly and peered out. I saw flashes of metal and bursts from lightning and fire jutsus. A kunai embedded itself a couple of feet from the door.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi whispered.

"Um…"

"No plan?"

"I'm working on it. But we don't really have much time. From the looks of it we're outnumbered two to one."

"How can they spare enough ninja to have twice as many as us?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe they're graduating them early, and whether they're ready or not."

"There's an idea. Can you use the sharingan to see who's on our side and who's an enemy?"

"I think so. Yes."

"Then you'll be our eyes."

"That's risky."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"…We'll do it your way."

"I thought you'd see it that way."

I activated my sharingan and grabbed Kakashi's hand. Just as we were about to run out, the clouds moved from in front of the moon and bathed the clearing in light. We exchanged a look, then ran out. We targeted the ninja closest to us. As we got close to him, I recognized the outfit.

_**Suna. Think Sasori will be here? He's a few years older than you isn't he?**_

_I hope not. And yes, he's approximately three years older than us._

_**So… he's almost nine. He was considered a prodigy, he graduated the academy at seven, and became a chunin at eight.**_

_So he's been on the battlefield for two years?!_

_**Yep.**_

_I really hope he's not here._

_**Yeah, me too. He's one of my–was one of my favorite characters. I keep forgetting that this is real life now, not just an anime.**_

_Hn._

I focused back on the battle. I let go of Kakashi's hand and my hands flickered through the hand signs for Earth style: Uneven earth. I rolled, making sure to press my hands to the ground. The Suna nin lost his balance, and Kakashi took that opportunity to throw a kunai at him. Blood flew through the air as the kunai hit its mark. I didn't pause to see whether it killed him or not, I was already looking around for anyone who needed help.

There was a shout of pain from my left and I whipped my head around, looking for the source. I saw one of our chunin fighting off four Suna ninjas. I noticed that he had a rather nasty looking wound in his side. My eyes narrowed and I pushed chakra to my feet and raced toward him. One of the Suna nins knocked him back and he crashed to the ground. Another of the ninjas held a tanto and swiped downward toward his unprotected head. I didn't think, I just pushed more chakra into my feet.

There was a ring of metal on metal as my kunai intercepted the tanto. The Suna nin gasped in surprise.

"Wha–?" He was cut off as I plunged my kunai into his chest. I was moving even as he fell. Everything became sharper. I saw every movement that they made. One of them pulled out a kunai and threw it. I easily blocked it and almost literally flew toward him. I sliced my kunai across his throat and pushed backward off of his body, flipping in an arc and twisting to throw my kunai into the third one's throat. He made a gurgling sound as he fell. I looked around quickly for the last one and saw him backing away, looking terrified. Then he whipped around and sprinted for the border. I considered chasing after him, but decided against it. I turned back to the battle in time to see Kakashi get thrown into a tree.

"Kakashi!" I gasped. I let chakra out of my feet all at once and arced through the air to land next to him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he shook his head. He scrambled to his feet.

"I'm fine." He managed. I sighed with relief.

"That's good." He smiled at me, then suddenly his eyes widened with horror.

"Hikari watch out!"

"Wha–" Then something grabbed me and jerked me backward. It covered my mouth and pulled my hands behind my back. I struggled I felt pain explode in my wrist. I gave a shout into the palm covering my mouth. I closed my eyes and trembled.

"Glad we understand each other." A voice growled into my ear. I felt myself going lightheaded from the combination of pain and lack of oxygen.

"'Kari-chan!"

"Hikari!" There were shouts as the other ninja realized what was going on.

"Don't move! Any closer and the kid dies! Hand over the scroll and I won't kill her."

My eyes flew open. Kagami had said the information in the scroll wasn't very important, but any information could turn the tide of the war. I considered the problem. The Suna nin wanted a scroll. He couldn't read the scroll and hold me hostage at the same time. My eyes met Kagami's and an understanding passed between us.

"Fine." Kagami walked over to Minato. He looked at Kagami sharply in surprise. Kagami was known as one of the most loyal of Konoha's ninja. He murmured to Minato and Minato nodded. He reached into his pack and pulled out a scroll. It looked almost identical to the one that had the information in it, but there were differences. Since I had my sharingan activated I could see them.

Kagami tossed the scroll through the air toward the Suna nin. He let me go with one hand and reach up to catch the scroll with the other. I reached into my pouch and whipped out a kunai, plunging it into his hand. He gave a shout of pain, releasing me. I darted away from him and to Minato and Kagami. Minato reached into his own pouch and pulled out a three pronged kunai. My eyes widened.

_Is that…?_

_**Yeah, I think it is…**_

Minato threw the kunai and the man dodged it. Then Minato disappeared and reappeared behind him, holding the kunai to his throat. He killed the Suna ninja with a quick swipe. There was silence for a few seconds, then Kagami broke it.

"Hikari, are you ok?" I blinked up at him.

"Um… I think so. He broke my wrist but it's nothing fatal. Um… yeah that's about it. I didn't do much actual fighting. I took those three down as easily as I did because I caught them by surprise." There was something nagging me, but I couldn't think of what it was. I was just so tired, it was hard to think straight. I wasn't sure why, the three ninja I killed didn't put up much a fight–

_Oh, Oh. I… killed three people._ I knew I should be more upset, but I wasn't. It was my first kill, I should be shocked at myself. But… I didn't care. I did what had to be done. Was it wrong that I was feeling this way?

"Hey, Minato-sensei?"

"What is it, 'Kari-chan?"

"Well I was wondering, is it a bad thing that I don't feel horrible about killing those ninja? I mean, I've always read that people usually feel horrible after their first kill, but I don't. I feel bad that I had to kill them and hurt their families and friends, but I don't regret killing them. Is that wrong?"

Minato paused. We on our way back to Konoha after the battle. Minato had the scroll safely tucked away into his pouch.

"Well, everyone's different. Different people have different reactions to killing and death. Some people are horrified, others have your reaction. They feel bad that they had to kill the people, but they don't regret killing them. They did what had to be done and they accepted that."

"I see. Thank you, sensei." He hummed in response.

I dropped back next to Kakashi. He looked like he was thinking.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" I asked.

"I… couldn't protect you. You got hurt."

"I'm fine though, Kakashi."

"I know, but…"

"Kakashi. We're five and a half." I deadpanned.

"So? We've already killed high level ninja."

"Doesn't matter. Don't you remember? There's always someone better."

"–So that's what happened." Minato finished giving his report to the hokage, then handed over the scroll.

"I see. Thank you Minato. Take your students to the hospital to get checked over, then get some rest."

_I'm ssssssssoooooooo sorry for the late update. It's been forever and I'm not dead._

_Now: Flamers._

_I hate flames, not because of the fact that you're criticizing me, but the way that you're criticizing me. I don't care if you don't like my story. That's fine. Just leave a comment saying what you don't like about the story. You don't have to be mean. A flame is a criticizing comment meant to be mean. If you decide not to read the story, fine. You don't have to tell me. You don't have to tell me my writing sucks. Give me a break people, it's my first story._

_Another thing, this site is called FAN-FICTION. I can write what I want how I want as long as it's within the rules. If I want to make my oc powerful, that's my right. Don't like it? Don't read it. Click the back button and find another story. There's plenty._

_Answer: My favorite movie? Hmm… Well V for Vendetta. But I also like Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, and The Avengers. Tony Stark is awesome._

_Question: Um…What is one place you want to go in your lifetime?_

_And that's it for now. Oh, I really want comments, I love reading them. The longer the better! And if you have an idea on the story, put a comment or PM me._

_Ta for now!_


End file.
